


Christmas Ficlets

by simpleandpure22



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleandpure22/pseuds/simpleandpure22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durmann Christmas ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I post the Durmann ficlets. They are connected in some ways, but you don't need to read them chronologically.

Erik always loves December. Where every corner of the city breathes Christmas, from the public decorations to the Christmas Markets. He can’t wait to decorate their own tree this year. It’s probably the most fun thing to do in December—besides eating the Christmas food of course.

He has started to look for the perfect tree for their living room, something Jonas frowns upon. You see, Jonas always wants to wait until a week before Christmas to start looking for a tree. And it’s way too late, isn’t it? His excuse is that the tree will look the same anyway, so there’s no need to fuss so much about it. Erik couldn’t disagree more, but since he doesn’t want to argue he doesn’t push further.

“I think we should get two trees this year,” Erik says one day during the first week of December. They are having breakfast before driving to training.

Jonas looks at him as if Erik just suggested getting ten trees instead of two. “Why?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Erik lightly replies, “One will be outside for the garden, and one for the living room. The garden will look so pretty.”

“Interesting. Why don’t you suggest that we get two more for the bedroom and the kitchen? Oh, and whilst we’re at it, for the bathroom as well.”

Erik narrows his eyes at him. “Very funny, Jonas.”

“Seriously, Erik? What’s wrong with _one_ nice tree?” Jonas says, reaching for his teacup and taking a sip.

“I want two trees this year. I drove past some houses with a tree in the garden, and they look so nice,” Erik still insists. “What’s your problem?”

Jonas sighs soundly. “Fine, do whatever you want.”

“Good. And after training, we’ll look for the outdoor tree since it can last longer than the indoor one.”

Erik doesn’t miss Jonas’s eye roll, but he won’t let it spoil his mood.

~*~

“This one looks good, don’t you think?” Erik asks, observing one tree. Next to him Jonas doesn’t even hide how bored he is.

“It is.”

Erik’s gaze flickers to the next tree. That one is slightly taller but the first one has more leaves at the bottom. “But this one looks nice, too. We can use a taller tree. What do you reckon?”

“They look the same to me, just choose one,” Jonas says, beginning to sound impatient. “I’m hungry and cold. I wanna go home.”

Now Erik starts to lose his patience. Jonas doesn’t seem to understand how excited he is about this. “You don’t really want to do this, do you?” he bursts out. Some people who walk past them look surprised, but Erik doesn’t care. “We won’t be spending Christmas together this year, so will it kill you to be more excited?”

And before Jonas can reply, he turns around and walks towards the exit. There goes his mood for tree shopping. He waits in the car, and five minutes later, Jonas opens the car door and slips inside the passenger seat.

“Sorry,” Jonas says softly. “We can go back there and choose for a tree if you want.”

Erik starts the car. “I don’t feel like it anymore. Let’s do it next time.” He can feel that Jonas is looking at him for a few more seconds before nodding.

~*~

A few days later after Erik is done with his individual training, he’s looking for Jonas but can’t find him. It’s weird because the team training ended almost an hour ago, so where did Jonas go? He has asked Gonzalo and Papa if they knew, but both of them said they didn’t see him after training.

Just as Erik is about to go to the car park, his phone vibrates in his pocket. It’s a text from Jonas: _Hey, I have something to do; you don’t need to wait for me. I’ll be home soon._ Erik peers at his phone for a second before shrugging and shoving his phone back into his jeans pocket. Fine, he’ll just go home then. Jonas is probably getting something he forgot to buy.

At home, Erik immediately starts to cook dinner. It’s already close to 7 pm. He doesn’t know when Jonas will be home, but hopefully not so late since he said soon. About half an hour later, he hears the sound of Jonas’s car.

“Where have you been?” Erik asks as soon as Jonas enters the house.

“Just doing some errand,” Jonas replies casually. “Have you cooked something?” he asks with a grin.

Erik wants to sound more annoyed, but he can’t when Jonas is looking at him like that. “Yeah, soup with meatballs. It should be ready in a bit.”

“Great.”

He is up to something. Erik knows his boyfriend. But he can’t put his finger on what it could be. He’ll find out soon enough, hopefully.

~*~

The next morning, Erik doesn’t have training. He’ll just come to Brackel at some point around noon to do a bit weight exercises. When the doorbell rings at around nine, he frowns. Who could it be? He doesn’t expect anyone.

“Hi, I have a delivery for you,” a guy in blue overalls says after Erik opens the door.

“What is it? I don’t remember ordering anything, are you sure it’s the right address?” Erik asks unsurely.

The guy retrieves a piece of paper from his pocket. “The address is here. For Mr Durm and Hofmann.”

“Yeah, that would be me,” Erik says tentatively. But he’s still puzzled. Did Jonas order anything without telling him? Yeah, it must be.

“So where should I put the tree?”

 _What?_ Did he say tree? “Sorry?” Erik is afraid he heard him wrong.

“The Christmas tree,” the guy explains patiently. “Where do you want me to put it?”

Erik is even more confused. Jonas must have ordered it, otherwise who else? The guy is still waiting so Erik quickly tells him to put it in the garden.

When Jonas is home in the evening, Erik greets him with a, “Why didn’t you tell me about the tree?”

“Because I want this, too,” Jonas replies with a smile. As usual, his smile makes Erik smile, too. “So, do you like the tree?”

“It’s all right, but the one I chose was better,” Erik jokes, making Jonas chuckle. Then he says again, “But in two weeks I’ll get to choose the indoor tree.”

Jonas shakes his head, but there is a smile on his face. “Come on, let’s put the lights on.”

 


	2. Words

”See what I got,” Erik exclaims the moment Jonas enters the living room. He got a package from his parents today, which he just opened. And judging by his face, he seems pleased by what they sent him.

Jonas can’t help but smile. Erik is always cute when he is excited of something. “No idea. Sweets?” he teases.

“Funny,” Erik retorts playfully. “I got my mum’s baked Christmas cookies, and some Chardonnay white wine. It tastes wonderful.”

Since he doesn’t like wine—white or red—Jonas merely nods. Erik on the other hand quite likes it, since he grew up near France, and his parents would take him to France for holidays. Also some of his cousins live there, if Jonas is not mistaken.

Erik notices Jonas’s lack of enthusiasm. He lets out a chuckle and says, “Yeah, I know you don’t like wine. You even go for _Kinderpunch_ in the Christmas Market,” earns him an eye roll from Jonas. “But try this one for dinner tonight. It’s really good I promise you.”

“We have training _tomorrow_ ,” Jonas reminds him.

“Yeah, at four in the afternoon. It’s going to be fine.” Erik is looking straight at him, and Jonas knows he has lost the battle. He has to learn to say no to Erik, really. It will come in handy for sure.

He sighs deeply. “Fine.”

And for dinner later tonight, they really have the wine. Erik explains that the wine has to be chilled first, and then he takes it out of the fridge half an hour before serving. “It will taste better than if it’s completely cold,” Erik says. Jonas only mumbles a yeah. He won’t know the difference anyway.

Jonas can only drink two glasses of the wine—well, one and a half. He really doesn’t like the lingering, sour taste on his tongue. Erik doesn’t make him drink more, and he doesn’t even laugh at him as Jonas goes for water for the rest of the dinner.

When they both has lain under the blanket and Jonas is about to close his eyes, he hears Erik say, “Hey, Jonas.”

“Yeah?”

There is silence for a moment before Erik says again, “You know I love you, right?”

Jonas frowns and turns his head to the side, but he can’t really see Erik’s face in the dark, only the outline of his body under the covers. “Of course. Why did you ask?”

“No reason. It’s just that I feel we’ve fallen into a routine, where we’re both busy and not doing many things together anymore. I can’t even remember the last time you said you loved me,” Erik replies in a soft murmur.

Jonas doesn’t answer straight away. It must be the wine. Erik doesn’t normally say these things. Neither of them is good at expressing their feelings with words. They always assume that the other one just knows, that action speaks louder than words. But maybe… words are necessary, too, after all.

“I don’t say it much because I thought you already know I do,” Jonas says softly.

No reply. Jonas shifts closer, and yeah, Erik is asleep. By now his eyes have adjusted to the darkness, and he can see Erik’s face as he sleeps. A smile crosses Jonas’s lips when he lifts his hand and gently runs it through Erik’s soft hair.

“Goodnight,” he whispers again, although he knows Erik won’t hear him.

In the morning, Erik only has a slight headache from the wine, but nothing serious. Jonas watches him as he walks around the kitchen, opening the cupboard to get the cornflakes box. As he finally settles into a chair on the opposite of Jonas by the kitchen table, Erik pours some milk into the cornflakes, leaving the milk on the table.

“I’m getting worse,” the blond starts with a sigh. “I used to have higher alcohol tolerance. Wine on weekdays is a bad idea, I guess.” When Jonas doesn’t respond, Erik lifts his face to look at him. “What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?” he asks, as he catches Jonas’s gaze on him.

“I love you.”

Erik blinks, looking a bit dumbfounded. But then he slowly smiles. “I love you, too.” And then he says again, “Is it because of what I said last night? Which I vaguely remember.”

“Yeah, but you’re right. We haven’t spent much time together lately,” Jonas says. “So, where do you want to go tonight after training?”

Still smiling, Erik says, “The cinema. I want to watch _Bridge of Spies_.”

“We were talking about watching _Spectre,_ weren’t we?”

Erik shakes his head as he reaches for his coffee cup. “Lisa said it was boring.”

“And _Bridge of Spies_ isn’t?” Jonas asks.

Erik places the cup back on the table, shrugging. “I don’t know, she hasn’t watched it. So, we’ll find out tonight.” He looks at Jonas, with his big, blue-green eyes. Yeah, damn. Jonas supposes he’d be able to say no to Erik one day. Hopefully soon. It would be great.

When they are standing side by side by the sink, washing the dishes, Erik leans towards Jonas about to kiss his cheek. But at the same time, Jonas turns his head to the side and their lips meet. As they pull away, Jonas sees that Erik is smiling, and it makes him smile, too.

 


	3. Stars

Jonas doesn’t think this is a good idea. Erik knows that. It’s so obvious from the way he keeps shaking his head when he thinks Erik isn’t looking, not to mention his pursed lips. But he agrees to tag along anyway, which Erik appreciates.

“Please tell me you know where we’re going,” Jonas starts, after being silent for nearly fifteen minutes as they’re listening to the radio.

Erik suppresses a smile. “Your faith in me is touching,” he teases, driving through the dark road where there are nearly no other cars around. “Of course I do.”

“Just saying.”

Yes, he definitely thinks this is a bad idea. Jonas initially didn’t want to leave their warm house into the cold night in the middle of nowhere, just to see the stars. When Erik told him the plan, he looked at Erik as if Erik told him he wanted to go to Norway to watch the northern lights. But, Erik managed to talk him round in the end. Which is why they’re here now.

“We’re here.” Erik stops the car near a corn field, that has been harvested. After he turns off the engine, silence envelopes them. It’s so quiet, since the main road is about one kilometre away.

Jonas doesn’t look impressed. “Right, and what are we supposed to do here?”

“Stop being grumpy, Jonas,” Erik replies patiently. He opens the door and climbs out of the car. After a second or two, Jonas follows him. Erik looks up at the sky and smiles as he sees the beautiful stars above them. “See how pretty they are. You can’t almost see stars in the city.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty,” Jonas admits, leaning at the car as he, too, looks up and watches the clear night sky. “But I’m cold.”

Erik sighs. “I told you to wear a hat.” He takes off his hat and hands it to Jonas. “Here.”

Even in the dark, Erik can see the distaste on Jonas’s face. “I’m not wearing a hat with _bro_ written on it.”

“There is nobody else but me. It’s just a hat.”

After a long second of hesitation, Jonas takes the hat and wears it. Then they are silent again as they’re looking up at the sky, watching the sea of stars above them. “The stars are pretty in St. Leon Rot, too,” Jonas says. He appears to be less grumpy after not being so cold anymore. “Do you miss home?”

Erik shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “Don’t we all?” he says. “But I’m happy here, with you, and the team. And we’ll see our families soon for Christmas.”

Jonas nods, adjusting his scarf with a hand. “I’m looking forward to see them. But I also wish we could celebrate Christmas together.”

Erik looks at him for a moment before walking to the other side of the car. He stands behind Jonas, wrapping his arms around his shoulder. “So do I. Hopefully soon,” Erik says softly.

“Hopefully.” Jonas covers Erik’s hand with his.

They stay like that for a while, until Jonas shifts and says, “How much longer are we staying here by the way?” making Erik sigh.

“Fine, we’re going home now.”

As they’re in the car again and Erik begins to drive, Jonas asks, “How did you find this place anyway? It’s in the middle of nowhere.”

“There was this one time when Philipp and I were driving to his friend’s place, and his GPS seemed to think this is a good shortcut,” Erik explains. “I like it here, the stillness, and this place looks nice on daylight, too. We should go here when there’s light.”

“Yeah, maybe in the summer, when it’s not minus ten degrees,” Jonas quickly says. He takes off Erik’s hat and tosses it on the backseat. “And I am not wearing that hat ever again.”

But as Erik glances at him, there’s a smile on his face.

 


	4. Fire

Today is rather hot for a December day, and definitely way too hot to light the fireplace. But Erik wants to do it anyway. He really likes the sight of dancing fire, when all the curtains are closed and the lights are off. On the wall you can see moving shadows, following the fire. It’s beautiful, and Christmassy, and there’s nothing like it.

Jonas doesn’t even try to protest this time. After taking a deep breath he just tells Erik to do whatever he wants, only stating that if it becomes too hot he will probably need an ice pack. Erik jokingly says that they can always take a cold shower afterwards—emphasis on they. Jonas stares at him before his face breaks into a knowing, somewhat conspirational grin.

So they do it, lighting the fireplace and sitting in front of it. It does feel rather hot, but it’s worth it. And Erik loves the way Jonas’s eyes look in the firelight. The fire adds a certain beautiful glow to them.

Jonas notices that Erik has been watching him for a long time. He smiles and says, “Normally people would drink hot cocoa whilst doing this, but in this case iced tea would probably be more like it.”

Chuckling softly, Erik snuggles closer at him. “I have something else in mind,” he says, curling his fingers on the front of Jonas’s shirt, pulling him close.

“Someone is feeling hot today,” Jonas teases. “Does fire get you in the mood?”

Instead of replying, Erik kisses him, one of his hands is still clutching Jonas’s shirt and the other hand is buried inside his hair. Jonas tilts his head and deepens the kiss. Erik lets out a small moan in the back of his throat as he feels the tip of Jonas’s tongue touch his own.

“Oh, it sure does,” Jonas says, catching his breath when the necessity for air makes them part. “But I can’t say I don’t like it.” Again there is the wicked grin on his face that makes Erik feel some heat on his body, which most likely has nothing to do with the fire.

“God, you talk too much,” Erik complains, before pulling Jonas for another kiss. And they’re going on and on, letting the heat consume them.

Like fire.


	5. Cold

Jonas can clearly see that Erik is sick. His cheeks are flushing (more than usual) and his face feels warm when Jonas touches it. So, when Erik is about to get up from bed, Jonas quickly asks, “Where do you think you’re going?”

Erik turns to look at him, and when he speaks his voice sounds rough like when people are, well, sick. “We have training in two hours, don’t we?”

“Are you for real? You’re not going anywhere.”

Trust Erik to not make it easy for him. “Jonas, I’m fine. It’s just the weather. I’ll be fine in no time.” And then he sneezes. “Oh, fine, I have a slight cold. But I should be fine.”

Jonas pushes him down, so he’s lying in bed again. “Stay there, I’ll make you something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.” And then when he sees Jonas’s face, he says again, “Fine. Nothing heavy though.”

Nodding, Jonas gently ruffles his hair and says, “I’ll be right back.”

~*~

After Jonas left, Erik tries to close his eyes and maybe get a nap. But his pounding headache keeps him from getting a good sleep. He keeps drifting back from being asleep to being awake. He hates to admit it, but he really is sick, and he won’t be able to go to training today. At least it’s nowhere near the bad flu he had earlier in the year, when he couldn’t do anything for nearly a month. This is just the weather change.

He opens his eyes and takes his phone from the nightstand to check the clock. Jonas is not back yet, and he must have gone for almost an hour. Where is he trying to get the food from? Aachen? His definition of “I’ll be right back” is definitely not the same as Erik’s.

Then finally Erik hears him enter the room. “Sorry for the wait, I’ll make it now.” And before Erik says anything, he has already disappeared again behind the door. Okay, fine. Let him do whatever he wants.

And Erik tries again to catch some sleep, until Jonas comes back with a bowl. “Here we go,” he says, with a smile. Jonas helps Erik to sit up, arranging a few pillows behind his back. It’s a bowl of soup, but rather different from the one Erik normally sees.

“Isn’t this a pre-made chicken soup?” Erik asks. “Why did it take so long to get a can of soup?”

Jonas grins, looking rather proud. “It is a canned chicken soup, but the chicken is normally scarce. So I bought some chicken meat, too, and added it there. As well as some mushroom. It will taste way better than normal canned soup. The first grocery store doesn’t have the mushroom, so I had to go to another one, which is why it took longer.”

“You did it for me?” Erik asks. “That was nice, Jonas.” He could have gone for the canned soup; Erik wouldn’t be able to taste much difference anyway. But it’s very nice of him.

“Yeah, I’m nice. Now eat it before it gets cold,” Jonas says.

Erik begins to eat it, and whilst he can’t taste much, but he really likes the texture of the mushroom. And the extra chicken does make it better. Jonas is sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him, until Erik remembers something.

“You have training in about—“ He turns his head to look at the clock, “half an hour! You better hurry.”

Jonas doesn’t seem to be in a hurry. “I’ll be there in no time. Do you want more soup?” he asks.

“Not now. I’ll try to get more sleep,” Erik says. “You better go now.”

“Fine. I’ll go.” Jonas rises up from the bed. “But there is still plenty of soup on the stove, try to eat more when you wake up later.”

“I will, thanks. Now go, I don’t want you to be late because of me.”

Jonas merely smiles. “Let me take the bowl.” He takes the empty bowl from Erik’s hand and walks towards the door. “I’ll see you later.”

Finally he leaves the room. Erik is touched by how attentive his boyfriend is towards him, but Jonas being late to training because of him is the last thing he wants. Just as he’s about to lie back down, he hears Jonas’s voice.

“I’m leaving now. Don’t forget to eat later.”

God, he’s still here. “I know. Go.”

Shaking his head (gently because the headache is still there) Erik lies back down and closes his eyes. But a smile is attached to his lips.

 


	6. Chocolate

Erik learns that there are three different types of chocolate eaters. The first one is the one who chews fast and eats up the chocolate in five seconds, and thus they always need more chocolate. The second one chews it slowly and thoroughly. And last but not least is the one who sucks on the chocolate instead of chewing on it.

He considers himself to be the second one, as in he’s chewing slowly, savouring the taste on his tongue. But Jonas disagrees. He says that Erik is the third type. No, actually, he _insists_ that Erik doesn’t chew when he is eating chocolate—and candies. Of course Erik is offended. How does he think he knows Erik better than Erik knows himself?

“It always takes forever for you to finish a chocolate,” that’s Jonas’s argument. “I have probably started my third when you haven’t even finished your first.”

Erik narrows his eyes at him. Jonas is definitely the first type; he finishes whatever he eats in five seconds. “I am not. I still chew on them, just not as fast as you do,” he says. “Besides it’s not good to eat too fast.”

“You don’t know my brother. If I ate slowly, I wouldn’t eat at all,” Jonas replies as he empties the dishwasher. “Which is why I always eat fast.”

Long after the conversation stops when they move to the living room and watch TV, Erik still can’t stop thinking about it. Jonas is a fast and efficient eater. Sometimes Erik even wonders if he cares about how good the food tastes at all.

“This is not good,” Erik blurts out, surprising Jonas who is sitting next to him.

Jonas turns to him. “What is not good?”

“That you eat too fast. You need to train to eat a bit more slowly,” Erik says, making Jonas look at him as though he was insane. “I’m serious, Jonas.”

Then Erik goes on about how he would eat less chocolate when he eats slower. And after a while, Jonas finally agrees to try. Erik suspects he did it only to shut him up, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that he will do it.

They start the next day with the chocolate from the day’s Advent Calendar (which is still not Erik, much to his dismay*), and Erik gave Jonas a piece of the chocolate and shakes his head as Jonas finishes it in two seconds.

“Sorry,” Jonas says with a grin, doesn’t look sorry. “Old habits die hard.”

After giving him a death glare, Erik breaks another piece. And this time Jonas does eat it slower. Erik smiles at him approvingly. And then he eats a piece himself, sharing the rest of the chocolate with Jonas, nudging him if he eats too fast again.

“Why is it important to you that I don’t eat too fast?” Jonas asks after they finish the chocolate.

Erik shrugs and says, “Because it’s a bad habit, and you don’t really taste how good the food is.” And when he sees that Jonas is still watching him, he asks, “What?”

Now it is Jonas’s turn to shrug. “I think it’s sweet.” He leans forward and kisses Erik on the lips. Erik can taste chocolate, but before he has time to do anything, Jonas has pulled back. “And now…” he says slowly, making Erik’s heart skip a beat.

“And now what?”

Jonas lets out a grin. “Let’s eat the chocolate from _my_ calendar.”

Erik sighs deeply. “Let’s hope the trainers don’t know we have _two_ Advent calendars.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Erik refers to [this](http://www.bvbfanshop.com/stores/bvb/en/product/bvb-comic-advent-calendar-2015/168794) BVB Advent calendar, where there is a chocolate with different BVB player on the cover every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.


End file.
